Haven't you noticed that I'm lovely?
by ltj056
Summary: Music number for Brianne De Cheateu.


**Hello everybody! I thought with Multiverse Romance, that I would try to use one of the tournament fighters to work on another genre that I believe I am lacking skill in, Music! So, I decided to do a little one-shot with Brianne De Chateau with my made for her version of the Steven Universe song. Haven't you noticed that I'm a star, my favorite song from the show. Also, I thought this song would slightly fit with my plans for her in the TOP. Please forgive me if you don't like it, remember this is practice in case I ever make some musical. (Which is unlikely, but you can never be too safe.) Enough talk, let's sing!**

 _I can't help it if I make a scene, stepping out in my hot pink dress._

Brianne was walking around a neon colored city with tons of people looking at her.

 _I'm turning hearts and I'm stopping minds._

Brianne turned to the audience, who have all gained over-dramatic hearts in their eyes.

 _When I pose they scream and when I smile they cheer._

Brianne was now on a stage, performing a live concert in front of a massive cheering crowd.

 _The whole universes has eyes and their getting lost in, their hypnotised by the way I'm fighting!_

Brianne, who was now Ribrianne, a chubby woman in a pink dress and green skin, was walking away from two injured women, while everyone just watched her walk into a theater cheering.

 _I've got them amazed like an dazzling goddess._

One of the staff backstage was watching Brianne perform with admiration in her eyes.

 _Where I point, they gaze._

Brianne was pointing to a far distance, while telling Su that it was one of her favorite anime characters.

 _When I talk, they listen._

Brianne was sitting down and talking to Sanka about something.

 _Well, everybody needs a love._

Brianne was now to the sky and pointing at the civilizations.

 _And I've got you._

She pointed to one of the planets up in the sky.

 _And you._

She pointed to another planet.

 _So many, I can't even name them!_

She widened her arms out to reference everything.

 _Can you blame me?_

Brianne took a deep breath.

 _I'm too lovely!_

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she smiled brightly.

 _Haven't you noticed that I am lovely?_

She was now fighting 18 and Krillin, a bald short guy in orange gi, on the TOP stage as Ribrianne.

 _I'm coming into the view as the universes are turning!  
_

She transformed and grew butterfly wings on her back.

 _Haven't you noticed that I've come this far?!_

She was now in a beam struggle with them, however 17, 18's black haired twin with a ranger shirt, shot her with a Ki blast and 18 and Krillin's beam overpowered her's.

 _Now everyone can see me breaking!_

She turned back to Brianne and landed near the edge of the arena, her clothes ruined and her face scarred. She looked at 18 and Krillin with a shocked look on her face.

 _Now everyone can see me breaking!_

She was listening to Sanka, Su, a blue haired woman, a few green haired girls, and a blond man saying why they care about her as a person and not for her beauty.

 _Now everyone can see me…_

Brianne changed in appearance growing blue and green butterfly wings, her eyes became completely blue, pink markings appeared on her face, and a heart appeared with a smaller white heart inside it.

 _...breaking._

Brianne stood beside 18 as they faced Paparonni and a giant mech with a green body and Koitsuki as the head.

 **And that's that! Hope you enjoyed this little song number. Ya know, I was one of the people that thought Steven Universe was going to be meh at best and terrible at worst. But Rebecca Sugar proved me wrong. (Which I am more than happy to be in these situations.) Again, I want to apologize if you found this bad. I wanted to give music a shot, but if enough people like this I'll make more for different fighters. The reason I choose Brianne is because I wanted to show the character some love after all the bashing she got. Well, that and the fact that no fanfiction had her Su or Sanka do anything but make some OC look cool. Except for a story called U13 which is a crossover between JoJo's Bizarre adventure. I'll probably do Kale next if I decide to this again. Next time I plan on uploading something** _ **NOT**_ **DBS related. So I hope you enjoy that and I**


End file.
